The Beyblade Timeline (Metal Saga)
by Falco276
Summary: The Beyblade Timeline in my point of view.


The Beyblade Timeline (METAL SAGA ONLY!)

Disclaimer: I do not own Metal Fight Beyblade, Last Dragon Chronicles, Warrior Cats, Brothers in Arms/The Fallen, Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Kingdom Hearts, and 2012.

Note: **I created this timeline so that all of you who are reading this will understand my way of the Metal Fight Beyblade storyline. The star (*) marked stories on the timeline represent the actual story posted on .**

_Beyblade Metal Fusion, Masters, Fury:_

The next generation of characters are here to Beyblade. Join Gingka and his friends as they compete for the WBBA world championships, and defeat the Dark Nebula and the Nemesis gang.

_Olympian Bladers (Percy Jackson and the Olympians: Metal Fight Beyblade.)_

One month later, the Beyblades disappear from the original characters and land into the PJO characters.

Percy and the gang set out to defeat the gods and titans, especially Kronos.

(Beyblades are permanently in Olympus now.)

_Beyblade Warriors:_

During Olympian Bladers, the original characters become warrior cats. This goes according to the Warrior cats timeline.

(Please refer to the character list.)

_Bakugan Battle Frontier:_

The Beyblade characters return as Twolegs (humans) but strangely get teleported through a portal to the BKGN world. They meet the other characters and their Beys become BKGNS. Together, they stop the Dark Nebula and the Vexos to save Vestroia.

_Beyblade Metal Fusion Careers:_

Still not knowing where their Beys are, the original characters head out to high school for their studies.

(Please refer to chart.)

_Brothers in Arms/The Fallen:_

Leo Valdez gets adopted and moves to CA, where he meets his adopted brother, Huero. Now with Huero dead, Leo and his gang, the Lemans, have to figure out who the shooter is. With his studies turning upside down, Leo senses revenge in 2 places that's not easy to stay in.

_Last Dragon Chronicles:_

Gingka flies out for college (second semester) until he finds out he's a tenant and starts writing books with the help from his clay dragon, Gadzooks. He then finds out he's Fain, connecting dragons and polar bears.

_Gingka's return from Wayward Crescent:_

When Gingka returns from England, he's happy to see his friends, but then he is warned that enemies are following him. Can he save the world from danger or be gone forever?

_BMF: Jumper (_based on the movie, _Jumper_)

After his friends find out that Gingka is Fain, the tenant discovers teleportation. But when Leo steals the power, and kidnaps his 5 year old daughter, Alexa, Gingka and his friends head out to save her.

_BMF: Chronicle_ (based on the movie, _Chronicle_)

Getting his powers back and Alexa in safe hands, Gingka discovers telekinesis. But Leo then comes back and steals the power plus the 5yr. old girl. With the second power stolen, he and his friends head out to save the girl.

_The Lost Hero/Son of Neptune/Mark of Athena/House of Hades:_

With Leo on the bus to Wilderness school, a terrible storm transports him and his friends to Camp Half-Blood, discovering that he is a son of Hephaestus. With Festus destroyed, he builds the Argo II and sail to Greece with his friends to find the Parthenon statue of Athena and defeat Gaia's army.

_Leo's return from Camp Half-Blood:_

Leo invites his main friends to CHB and have fun together. The alternate ending of _Mark of Athena_ is included and this time, Madoka invites Percy and the gang to Florida.

_BMF: Chronicle 2_

With the Martindales and a few friends heading to Los Angeles for Alexa's acting premier, Leo picks out Percy as a weaker target and kidnaps him, plus Alexa again, for only one question, "Who found Festus?"

_Incidents after Chronicle 2:_

- Leo and Percy apologize.

Gingka and Annabeth laugh at the Indoor Soccer video.

When Camp is over, Percy goes back to his car. (2012 Prius)

Only to find out that the car is spray painted and stuck in snow.

Going back home, he gets beaten by his step dad, Paul Blofis.

Percy decides to get it back, by working for the Seagate Hotel and Spa.

Volunteers to work for Pegasus Farm.

Gets new Toyota Prius TSS from Paul.

Annabeth and Gingka go to England.

Both play and coach for the Expo Eagles soccer team.

They come back from England.

_BMF: Horrible Bosses _(slightly based on the movie, _Horrible Bosses._)

Driving to camp, Leo and Percy become hopelessly lost in the desert highway, when they suddenly get help from a bar and Percy trusts Leo into driving his Prius TSS back to camp. Unfortunately, Leo accidentally crashes the car into a pole and both of them are chased by police. They finally manage to escape by taking a drachma formed into a taxi.

Annabeth builds an Indoor Soccer building on Olympus.

Percy tries to stop her.

During the shooting near the Empire State Building, Annabeth sneaks past the scene with her Yankees cap.

_BMF: Mohegan Sun_

Gingka, Masamune, Madoka, Tsubasa, Yu, and Leo have a fun time in the largest casino resort complex along with Percy, Grover, Annabeth, and Tyson.

_BKGN Battle Frontier: Victini and Reshiram_

The Bey ch. and the Bkgn characters come together to find out on what's hurting Victini and the 2 legendary Pkmn.

_BMF Kingdom Hearts_

Gingka is a young energetic boy looking forward to exploring the world with his friends when a mysterious force causes him to gain a special weapon known as the Keyblade. Meanwhile, Masamune and Yu leave their castle to search for King Kenta and the chosen one who holds the Pegasus Keyblade, defeat the Organization, and save the world of Kingdom Hearts.

_BMF: Blader's Dance_

The Beyblade characters invite each other for a special prom being held at Buchholz High.

_BMF: 2012_

Join Gingka and his friends as they escape Earth from de:constructing (falling apart.)

_BMF: Return of the Ix _

The Tapestry of Isenfier brings out the greatest battle as 3 worlds clash together. Can Gingka and his friends outsmart the Ix and plan to save the kidnapped sons of Poseidon from Leo?

_The Metal Awards! FINALE_

Join the characters from Metal Fight Beyblade, Percy Jackson and the Olympians, and Kingdom Hearts as they compete in the Metal Awards FINALE, the final event in the timeline.

**That's the timeline in my point of view. I will post this in other categories, too, so that it will be discovered. Please write a review! :D**


End file.
